A Father Figure
by Ecto Protonix Supreme
Summary: It's hard to lose everyone you know. Leaving you to be the only one. But what if you were to get a chance somewhere new, to feel and experience such a feeling of love and joy. Even when you think everything has ended, there will always be someone waiting for you.


**A Father Figure**

* * *

So this is actually a story I made some time ago but didn't want to put out right away because I was busy with several others at the time. This was originally inspired by a human in TLBT story that got me thinking of my own personal way. Much like my story The Caretaker.

This takes place on a alternate version of the first film so more can be built with time.

This is one long one-shot. Or if it becomes popular enough, all make it a 5 part. Depicting the first 5 and good movies.

* * *

 **One Chapter For All To Know**

As the sun slowly rose into the sky dawning a new day of the planet known as Earth, the life around the small town of Grand Veins, Wyoming slowly started opening up to life. Machines from the distant mines powering up to do a daily job of hauling rock. Store fronts opening up their front doors for the world to enter their business, and the many families who live here preparing to send their children off to school. It was truly your picture perfect rural town.

But further North towards what one could describe as Yellowstone's Cousin; a mountain range so tall you could see the outer edge of the national park in the far distance if one looked through a pair of binoculars, a large clearing on the forests below gave way to a beautiful ranch style home that sat overlooking a pond half the size of a football field. Once the sun had parted by the tall trees surrounding the home, the lake gave off an immense beauty that one would only see in a magazine.

But for now that's not what this place was for. The true reason sat, or laid, in a large king sized bed that was pushed up to the window of a bedroom perfectly aligned with the sun rise. A large blue and green sheet covering up its occupant from any eyes from eyeing who laid in a room that held the resemblance of the outdoors and a 10 year olds bedroom. On a table sitting next to the bed, a digital alarm clock in the shale of a maple leaf flickered to 8:00 am.

 _*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-*_

A low groan could be heard from under the heavy sheets. Signalling the occupant that the time to awaken had arrived. The large mass moved closer and closer to the edge of the bed, pulling the covers further back as they reached out to silence the device.

Only instead of a hand reaching out to smack it off the table, or hammer that would permanently destroy it's annoying noise; it was instead a tail. First starting slim it grew in length and size at it snaked it's way up past the blankets over the table.

 _*-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*Smack*_

The tail falls limp over the turn off button. With a flip of its tail, the limb throws the large blankets off itself letting the sunlight engulf it's body. But unlike what one would expect to be in the bed, laying there with its neck stretched out over several pillows was a dinosaur; a brownish tan apatosaurus with tints of speckled gray and wrinkled skin that follows from the back of its head down to his back.

Feeling the warmth slowly cover its body in an invisible blanket, the Dino's eyes squinted for a moment before extending all its legs outwards. Hearing several satisfying cracks a sigh of satisfaction escapes its lips as, what it didn't expect, was its back side to start falling off the side of the bed.

"Uh..? Woah- _*Ompf!*_ " The dinosaur's body colliding causes the whole house to shake. Rubbing his sore spot, he slowly stood up on all fours and gave his neck a good long stretch. Once he heard a few good snaps he smacked his lips together and looked over to the window.

Walking over he brings his two front legs up to look over the edge to see the sun outside becoming more clear. Inhaling deeply with a smile he turned and ran towards the door. Stopping for a moment he bites down on the handle and and twisted his head down. Opening the door into the room the young dinosaur races in and down the hallway. His pad feet muffling against the white carpet as he jumped down a small flight of stairs.

"Dad! Come on it's that day!" He excitedly said running around the couch, chairs and coffee table in the living room like a exicted dog before dashing into the kitchen.

Skidding to a halt he stands on his hind legs and reaches to the top cabinets. Using the same method as the door he reached in pulling out a metal bowl with evident teeth parks along the edge. Tossing it over his head in a perfect manner it lands on the table behind him jittering for a second. Using the counter as a support he steps over to the refrigerator; sticking the edge of his foot in the grove he slightly opens the door and reaches in.

Now holding a water container with his head turned sideways he ever so gently spins his neck around placing it on the table. Pushing the bowl underneath he holds the jug down and twists the release. Letting a steady stream of water gush out filling the bowl. Turning it completely he cuts it before it gets the chance to overfill. Falling back on his feet he lowered his head to the dish locking his lips on the edge and tilts it back. Gulping down the water like it would disappear at any moment he fails to realize that in his attempt to get the task done, empties its contents completely and flips the bowl on his head like a helmet with a hard thud.

" _Ow_ …" he said using his tail to flick it back on the table. Satisfied with his thirst, his mind then drifted off to something else. Or someone.

"Dad?" His voice called out throughout the empty house. Moving from around the table he tried to see if said person was even around. Looking in the usually places, living room, garage, rec room. But didn't find a sign of life anywhere.

While climbing the stairs back up to the main floor, his gaze drifted over to the sliding glass door. The door itself was open with the screen in its place. Cautiously stepping closer as he crossed the room, he could feel that someone was there.

"Dad?" He asked wiggling the tip of his tail between the door and frame pushing it further open. Stepping out on the deck that was branched beside the pond. He closed his eyes; feeling the warm air blow past his face, neck and body; It always made him feel so alive to.

But when he opened his eyes, as if like a ghost suddenly appears before him, a lone figure was leaned back in a recliner gently rocking back and forth as aged springs squeaked from the movement. With a cup of hot coffee in his right hand over looking the body of water, a 36 year old man with a grown out buzz cut with skin showing signs of a hard work over the years. His torso covered in a red and black checkered long sleeve shirt with worn blue jeans ending in surprisingly white socks.

"Dad?"

"Morning, Littlefoot." the man said before taking a drink from his cup. The dinosaur smile brightly as he trotted over to the man. Putting his head in the crock of his neck as he rubbed lovingly. Feeling his wrinkles brush past a few specks of stubble.

"Today's the day, huh?"

"Yeah!" Littlefoot said jumping around in joy. "I can't wait for them to see this place. They've asked about it and their parents _finally_ agreed."

"Well," the man stood from his chair. Taking one last swing of his mug. "I guess I better get the place ready. You be alright going to the cave?"

"Come on Dad… I'm not a baby anymore."

"Keep saying that until you know somethings and you're taller than this house is long. Now go on, I got to get ready."

Without having to be told twice, Littlefoot ran toward the stairs that lead down to the garage. Practically jumping over half the steps, he lands feet first in the grave before running off into the woods as fast as he could. The man, watching little tan apatosaurus disappear into the bush.

 _5 Years Ago… Actually about a couple of Millions years ago from 3 years ago..._

They found it. Against the odds, against a monster belt on destroying them from reaching such a paradise, the gang of five very young dinosaurs stood triumphantly on the hill top looking over the vast, lush valley the clouds slowly revealed. Like a weight of a mountain finally lifted off their shoulders, the four of the five wasted no time running down the hill.

Cera, a yellow tan triceratops ran at breakneck speed the moment she saw a larger dark gray three horn rise from his spot at the sound of children laughter.

"Cera!" He yelled shocked to see his daughter running to him.

"Daddy!" She yelled back nuzzling her father's chin who gladly did the same.

"Momma! Momma!" Petrie, a flyer who was first afraid to fly, flew to a nearby cliff said where a nest was sitting on a break in the rock. Upon hearing such a familiar voice call out, larger flyer, followed by several younglings, peaked out.

"Petrie?" She said. Not having a moment to act when the grasp of wings wrapped around her body. Instincts kicked in as she too wrapped hers around the flyer's small body.

Back on the ground near a pond that branched off the main river; a swimmer, the ever so energetic Ducky, and a spike tail, the not so ever energetic Spike, approached a family swimming calmly in the shallow water. But upon seeing a large body coming near, the little n all ran to their mother for protection.

When Ducky stepped away from Spike, the larger swimmer nearly jumped from the water. "Ducky?" She asked with joy in her voice and eyes.

"And Spike! Our new baby brother, yep, yep, yep!" she said in her famous triple word play. Once she said new brother, the others, all almost like Ducky except for a few differences, all came forward towards the shore. Some smiling as the Spike ever so casually munched on ferns. Holding them at an angle that made him look like he had mustache. Making all of them giggle.

But, back on the hilltop, stood the last dinosaur that was the first to start on the great journey to the valley.

Littlefoot stood there like a statue. His gaze tracking from one side of the valley to the other. He looked closely at the tree line, the open meadows and the border wall, but saw nothing for what he had hoped for. There was no one he remembered remotely. Topsy, Cera's father was the most but everyone else he saw he didn't know. His father, grandparents, his herd. He saw no one.

Back on the ground, Cera looked up from her father's warm nuzzle up back to the hill. Surprised to see that Littlefoot hadn't moved from his original spot. Her smile slowly started to fade, concern for her friend quickly taking place as she pulled away from her father. He was about to ask why she had turned away; following her gaze up to the slope he was met with a sight of the young long neck. His smile had dropped some from the sight of the child that he very well remembered. But when he saw the hatchling collapse to the ground, his head hung low with the sound of whimpering echoing from the direction. His father instincts, despite being against helping other species, had several strings be pulled. He looked back to Cera who was looking at him worried. He gave her a nod of approval, and watched as she ran back to Littlefoot.

When the others saw Cera running towards Littlefoot, their eyes all fell onto the crying long neck on the ground. They looked to their families, all seeing the scene on the hill, and raced back to their friends.

Cera was the first to arrive; her eyes widen at the scene if Littlefoot wrapping his neck and tail around his body as he let out a steady flow of tears. It reminded her too much of what she had gone through, only worse.

"Littlefoot?" She asked worried. He didn't answer. Only his whimpering made the only sound from him.

When the sound of footsteps came near, Cera looked behind to see the worried looks of Petrie, Ducky, and Spike all looking down to the long neck. No one said anything, fearing that even talking would cause the boy more pain than needed. Without thinking, Ducky slowly walked forward. No one stopping her when she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Pressing herself as far as she could in the small but yet comforting hug. Slowly the others joined in; Cera resting her side against his head so that her head wrapped behind Littlefoot's neck and Ducky in her neck. Spike came up around from behind pressing his back against Littlefoot as he too reached his neck around. Resting his head across from Cera's as they both shared a depressed look. Petrie ever so carefully lowered himself on Littlefoot's side, laying down as his wings folded over him. His head turning from one side to see Ducky just peaking up to him with a shine of a tear in her eyes.

Littlefoot, while who's mind was clouded with misery, was just barely able to crack a smile at the feeling of all his friends around him. Knowing that through all the hardship they went through, they didn't give up.

 _Sometime Later..._

Since the day they arrived, Littlefoot's state hadn't changed a bit.

Most nights he slept at the mouth of a cave in the outcrop the valley wall. Sometimes failing to hold back tears that would run down his cheek into a small stream that feed into the tunnel from the main river miles away. The sound of the steady water running passed did help to calm his nerves somewhat. During the day though things were much the same. Wake up, get a drink from the stream, a bath if he went further down into the tunnel where a small pond formed on a ridge, go out and just watch. Watch the many other families going about their daily lives with parents gathering food for their children to eat. He himself was barely eating. He couldn't bare to look up and see a tree star that looked like the one he had lost. It was effecting him to the point where you could start to see lose in muscle and see bone through his brownish hide that was quickly becoming a more dull color.

His friends tried repeatedly to make him eat. Bringing leftovers from meals they spared for him. But each time he barely did eat what was present or none at all. Letting Spike to eat everything. The grown ups would watch from the bushes or from afar, even Mr. Threehorn would watch his daughter try to comfort the long neck. He felt it was painfully wrong for Cera to care so much about the boy. But he had suffered a fate similar, losing his mate, herd and hatchlings. He was truly lucky that Cera was still alive because of Littlefoot's determination to get to the valley. It was starting to bug him every time he saw those sad brown eyes. Something that he could actually relate to.

One night, with the moon at its brightest, the residents of the Great Valley all forgot rest to socialize under the calm light under the stars. Children who would usually be asleep were out playing, mostly the game of hide and seek. The Gang of Four were all running around a field with Cera snarling like a sharptooth. Making the others (except Spike) to squeal in joy of playing the new game.

However on the other side of the area, Littlefoot sat on top of a hill with his neck arched over the with his head looking down to the group. He was lucky to have friends like them. They had something that most didn't think they had. But every time he looked back at the good times they had, they were quickly overshadowed by the bad.

Without anyone noticing, the long neck slowly stood up and made his way from the area. His eyes glued to the sky of the many stars that littered the sky. He looked carefully at each on the could. Wishing that how each one was surrounded by a group, a family, of other stars. One in particular caught his eye.

It was separate from the rest. In a small blank space surrounded by darkness. Littlefoot stared up at the bright object, his mind fixed on the bright blue light that outshone all the others. Directing his whole body in its direction, Littlefoot thought long and hard.

" _Please_." he said. " _Please_ …" Closing his eyes his thoughts were becoming blinded by his memories. "Please… I'm alone… Just… _please. I-_ " He didn't get to finish. Tears were the only thing now that flooded his mind. His legs all became jelly, making him collapse to the ground.

But unknown to him. His _wish_ was heard. The star that had him in its hold, began to flicker it's blue light. And in a sudden blast of brightness, it was gone.

Littlefoot didn't know this. He was struggling to just stand up and limp his way back to his cave. When he got there, he decided to do his routine. Circle around in the dented rock and sleep till the sun's out. As he goes to lay down, his eyes catch a glimpse of red and green in the corner. Swinging his neck around he was surprised to see a pile of tree stars and berries into neat mounds that sat on the other side of the stream.

He couldn't help but smile, even after all this his friends still cared this much for him.

But yet it did little to clear the void rapidly swallowing his mind and heart. Slowly testing his head on his front feet (don't ask how he's doing that) and slowly felt the darkness consume his sight.

Then, he heard something. Like someone slipping on a rock to try and get away as quickly as one could. The sound didn't fall onto deaf ears, as Littlefoot slowly rose his neck back up.

"Hello?" His voice echoed down the chamber. He was trying to guess who it was. Very few grown ups know of this place, wanting to respect his privacy. And of course his friends knew, but they were all on the other side if the valley. Plus from what he knew there was only one entrance to the cave.

He waited for minute. Scanning the dark back of the shaft for any sign of anything.

Sighing he laid back down. "Good job, Littlefoot. You've reached the next stage of your life; going crazy by hearing things-"

" _Littlefoot…"_ a feminine like voice called.

The young dinosaur now got to his feet as quickly as he could and faced down the tunnel.

"Hello? Who's down there?" He expected something. Even his voice repeating itself. But it didn't.

The air sudden felt more different than it was. Almost like the very stillness before a powerful storm would blow everything away.

Slowly, he started walking towards the back of the cave. He never really had the motivation to explore it, only going so far during the morning bright circle would shine as far back as its light could reach. Using the flowing waters as a guide, Littlefoot began to descend the decline that made the water move faster. But once he gotten past the rocker part, the tunnel quickly became more leveled it's shape taking on a egg out line with the ceiling much narrower. Though it wasn't a for the apatosaurus child.

"Wonder where this goes…" he said beginning his trek into the unknown.

He didn't have to look far however, as a strange blue glow coming from further up the tunnel caught his attention . The cave walls around it reflecting the light around giving the area a almost oceanic feeling.

Taking his level of caution up a notch, Littlefoot, kept his head stretched far out to try and see what was in the down projecting the light. With the glow becoming brighter as he got closer, the young dino could actually see where he was stepping. Doing his best to stay on dry stone as the stream began to become wider. It did so at the hole where it completely disappeared over the edge. Stretching his neck as far as he could to see inside. But he wasn't able to see clearly enough, so he stepped closer. His front feet suddenly come down a smooth, wet rock just at the stream's edge. His eyes widened in realization as he felt his entire body lung forward.

"Woah!" he tried to backpedal, trying to prevent himself from falling through. The act was in vain though; as he felt his entire body slide down the slick rock and impact the floor of the cave.

Hissing slightly at the jolt of pain from landing at a bad angle, he shook his head clear of the sudden mind rush and made it back on his shaming legs. Having to blink his eyes several times to adjust to the new light source of the strange room he was in.

It was a large pool of water that was being feed by the stream from above that was just trickling onto the bigger body. All around him was what looked like white heads (mushrooms and fungus) that all gave of a majestic bright blue color that filled the chamber. Stepping closer to the pool Littlefoot easily took notice that it too held the same kind of glow that the walls and floor were producing; only it being in water made it take on a much greener tint.

"What the… Where am I?" he asked out loud.

And, as if a way to answer his question, the pond reacted. First starting with a bubble, then a steady flow as if someone was under the surface. But what happened next was what made Littlefoot back away.

A large bubble began to form. Only this seemed to be made of the water itself. It grew into a decent size with a white mass in the center that have off a low glow. But as soon as it formed, it deflated back like a popped balloon. The white glow returning back with the dominate green.

Getting over his shock, Littlefoot took on slow step forward. Continued to practically tip-toe to the water's edge. He leaned closer to take a look. "What is this…"

Before his mind could register what happened; Littlefoot felt his entire body sudden fall forwards into the glowing pool. His front legs falling first causes his entire neck to slip under the water's surface, taking him and what breath of air he had along.

He didn't expect to be where he was now. He thought it was just a normal pond of water that would go just halfway to his neck. But what he was experiencing now made feel like there was no ground below the surface, and that his body was being dragged. He tried kicking his legs. Trying to grab onto the walls that weren't there. His lungs started to burn from the lack of air he barely got, and his eyes stung from the liquid that was becoming more slimy as he went.

Looking down he tried to see where he was going. But what he saw was a giant white hole near the bottom with a vortex rapidly spinning around. And the moment his body hit the light, he snapped his eyes shut. He felt his body become weightless, every muscle tensing up and relaxing at once as his mind was filled by an intense buzzing.

Cracking his eyes open, Littlefoot stirred from his sudden slumber.

"Ahhh… my head…" he moaned rubbing his temple with his paw. Trying to stop the storm roaring in his mind, he slowly looked back up from his position. Eyeing the cave that had now lost its blue glow in replacement of a deep white light.

Shaking his head, he looked around to find the source. His gaze landing on another cave entrance that he clearly saw lead to the outside world. But that was where Littlefoot was beyond confused. He knew he was much further down the tunnel then he was now. And there was no way he, or possibly his friends could of gotten him back up to the entrance. His sleeping spot, a carved out formation in the stone ground he would rest up against wasn't there and there was no trace of the small stream that went through.

Blinking twice he looked back to see how this was even possible. Expecting to see a long narrow passage we was shocked to see that the cave only went back a few feet before ending in a large pool of water.

" _How did… how did I get here?"_ he whispered to himself. Gradually getting to his rear legs and very wobbly front legs, the young dinosaur stood his full height before making his way out to the exit.

But as he got closer his nose started to twitch. Like the feeling of when you suddenly breath in very old air from a closed off space. To Littlefoot the air quickly changed from the damp wetness of the tunnel to a almost murky smell. Kinda like fired mud in the bogs but more heavy and was swarming in from everywhere.

"Ugg… what happened to this place?" he muttered trying not to taking in mouthfuls of the sinky air. Stepping further from the cave he tried looking for anything he might recognize. A well placed rock, a mark on a dying tree or even the stream but found nothing. He wasn't anywhere near his spot. He wasn't in the Great Valley.

Panic started to quickly take over as his eyes darted in every direction and his breath quickened.

* _groan_...*

It was some sort of brown creature on it's side covered in blood as it tried moving. Littlefoot was hesitant to go and help the poor wounded creature.

' _Maybe they can tell me where I-*_ His thought was cut short when the sound of bone and first splitting made his stomach gurgle in disgust. The creature's neck was now clamped between the right brace of sharp teeth. It was a dark gray, furry animal (wolf) with very matted fur, as if it had rolled around in sap, and stood maybe as high as Littlefoot's lower neck. The other two were roughly the same if only going up to his chest. If they were like fast biters in anyway, then he knew they hunted in pairs with at least two to six minimum.

After the animal stopped moving or making a sound, the larger creature dropped its neck as the two littler ones went for it's exposed stomach. Easily tearing away patches of fur to get to the soft inside. They ate just like a fast biter; ripping raw meat off until it flipped around into their jaw. It was a sight that Littlefoot wished he would never see. And still didn't want to as he started backing away into the forest.

* _Snap!*_

Littlefoot gritted his teeth. Cursing every curse word he could think of. (Toppys is a very colorful dinosaur). Closing his eyes tightly as he lifted his back right leg off the broken branch. The sound of the creatures grunting and chewing stop as he knew they were looking right at him. Opening his eyes they instantly locked onto the larger creature's own bright yellow eyes as it stood straight up and stepped over the corpse. It's eyes looking over the little dinosaur as it's lips pulled back to reveal it's blood soaked mouth.

 _ ***Grrrrrrrrrr- AHHH!***_

As if the image of Sharptooth himself just appeared before him, Littlefoot had one reaction: "AHH!"

Spinning around as fast as his legs could he ran into the forest. Trying to outrun the furry animal as he felt branches and bushes whack up against his body. He knew he was no match for the wild animal, not in speed or strength. But this unknown terrain was making it hard to run when each step his heavy body took sunk into the mud. But he didn't want to die, not now because of this furry predator or it's smaller ones. He needed to find safety and fast.

Banking hard left he narrowly misses hitting his head under a fallen here as he slid in the leaves and dirt to go right. Weaving between saplings the side of baseball bats he saw a thick line of bushes and ferns ahead of him with the night sky visible just behind the tree line.

' _If I can get out enough, I can ca for help!'_ He thought as he increased speed.

Jumping with all his might he broke halfway over the plants and felt his paws land on a more rocky surface. Looking around he found it was a much, much smaller clearing than he thought. It was probably as big as Mr. Threehorn's nest with a huge solid rock wall spanning from end to end. Skidding to a stop with his pads burning on the rock and dirt, he stops himself before running face first into the flat too high for him to climb. Realizing this he turned to the right to escape but his path was blocked off by one of the smaller wolf's. He immediately turned around to go the other way only to see the same kind of yellow eyes pierce his soul. A low growl and the rustling of vegetation revealed to be the larger of the 3 as it creeped right in front if Littlefoot. Back pedaling until he nearly stood on his hind legs with his back up against the wall. The two smaller wolfs walking closer to their bigger companion not losing eye contact as it stepped closer, its head lowering to the ground with its teeth bared just like a fast biter. Ready to jump and finish off its prey.

Feeling his blood run colder than ice and his mind nearly going numb, he couldn't think of anything. He was somewhere different, not the Great Valley. All his friends weren't here to save or comfort him. Not even mister Three Horn came charging out of the trees with his horns lowered ready to stab at any threat. But with one deep inhale, he yelled out right as larger animal jumped at him.

"HELP!"

 _ **BANG!**_

Littlefoot quickly shielded his eyes as he felt the wet touch of blood spray over him. He honestly thought he had just felt half his body become mush. But when a heavy _thump_ caught his ears, he slowly and shakily looked up to find the beast laying on the ground with half its head now missing and oozing liquids onto the ground.

Upon seeing their apparent leader dead before them, the remaining 2 beasts scurried back into the underbrush. Breathing his first sigh of relief, he quickly sucks it back in was he shielded his eyes again. This time from two extremely bright lights coming from just to the left of him. Lowing his paw just enough so that he could barely see over the edge. He lowered it some more when a tall figure stood to the right of the light and slowly approached the dinosaur. The figure was easily taller than what Littlefoot was. Maybe as tall if he stood straight up with Ducky and Petrie on his head. As it got closer it soon began obstructing more and more of the light. It stood like Ducky, up on two legs, but this one was a lot leaned back and from what the light outlined, much larger arms that were held out in front of it. Glimpses of greens and browns in areas around its upper, middle body and legs were divided in halves by three thick lines of bright orange. Littlefoot could barely see where it's face would be. But with the night sky and the light casting an even deeper shadow over both it and him, it was hard for him to make out any features as it got within just feet of the dinosaur. The shadow gave it a dangerous look he was all too familiar with, and it cause the larger furry animal to suddenly die without even touching it.

The figure bent its head down to look at Littlefoot. As if it's unseeable eyes were looking over every inch of him. But then it turned both it's body and head to the right. Only catching a brief glimpse of its face in the darkness.

"HELLO!?" It yelled out. Littlefoot braced himself for what he thought would of been a ear splitting roar. But it was a call out that he easily understood. "IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!"

Littlefoot was tempted to answer right away. He didn't think anyone would hear his call. But this thing just killed, no, destroyed this other's head like a sharptooth taking its first 3 bites into a kill. But this thing didn't even have to touch it to kill it. A loud noise and it was down. The figure then turned back to the young apatosaurus froze when he felt its gaze, despite not seeing eyes, turned towards him. It took a step forward, causing Littlefoot to instinctively scoot back. But as it took another step Littlefoot found he couldn't go anywhere because of the rock.

Lifting it's one free claw up, it grabbed the top of its head and slowly pulled off the dark green colors. Fearing that it was literally ripping its skin of he flinches back as the hunting hat comes off. Revealing a patch of messy brown hair that was slicked down from wearing it too much with a paleish face that had a line of sweat dripping down the side falling into a patch of fur that lead from their clear forehead to a beard. Bending down to where it's as eye level Derek could see it's eyes for the first time.

Not the bloodshot, hungry, beety eyes of a killer. But deep blue oceans that have the young dinosaur a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. Its claw reached out towards him, palm facing up to show nothing inside the pale appendage. Littlefoot felt the feeling suddenly drop as he felt his body tense up like ice. Then, in a smooth steady motion, he felt its palm press up against the side of his cheek. Taking a double blink reality check he felt it move gradually to the side with the fingers, not claws, fingers brushing over his cheek hid. He never felt anything this tender in such a long time he had forgotten what it felt like. It felt so warm the skin was as to oppose to the cold air that Littlefoot felt himself push against it closing his eyes and bliss. Letting out low groan of pleasure from the hand.

But unfortunately like all things they must come to an end. He felt the hand retract from his cheek making him open his eyes to see why. What he didn't expect was the feeling of arms curling around him and lifting him effortlessly into the air as the being carried him in a wide cradle towards the strange light.

Bending his neck to the opposite direction he couldn't see himself being lifted above the light and place on a large metal rack that his legs easily filled to each corner. When he felt a strange ticklish feeling wrap over him, he looked around to see the base of his neck and tail both wrapped in a black strap that while tight was just a small amount of looseness for him to feel comfortable. He then felt two more doing from. Where it's legs where go crisscross over his back as he then felt the more tighter straps hold him firmly to the metal. The being patted his back a yes times before moving behind and sit down almost eye level to his right taking hold of a pair of handles before a loud sound made him nearly jump out of the straps.

Feeling the himself moving Littlefoot held himself down as tightly as possible. Fearing that as they picked up speed he would fall off and possibly left behind. But as the path smoothed out and the ride a steady speed, the young dinosaur couldn't help but look around as the environment speed by him changing by the second.

* * *

And I'll leave it at that.

Originally planned to make this a multiple chapter story but decided against it to avoid the extra work. Might one day go back to this and write more on it. Possibly after Caretaker 2.

This does (obviously) takes place directly after the first movie, but from II-V the events happen off scene.


End file.
